


Pine Pining

by actualgarbage



Series: Still Not Halloween [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s had one of the worst weeks she’s ever had. Finals are coming up, her boss who is normally a tolerable amount of awful has been flying off the handles every night she’s been on shift, and the lack of Christmas spirit in town is pissing her off. She feels a little like a bomb and there doesn’t seem to be much fuse left for her</p><p>And then she opens the door to her apartment and Bellamy is dancing around in flannel pajama pants singing along to a Christmas playlist. It melts her heart a little.</p><p>Part Five of the ongoing holiday roommates au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Pining

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyyy pines??? pining??? get it????
> 
> im not even a little bit sorry and i refuse to pretend i am. merry christmas you guys.

It’s December eighth and nothing feels like it should. The air isn’t crisp enough, the music’s not bright, and not nearly enough places have lights out.  Not to mention Clarke is far past being in a bad mood. 

She’s had one of the worst weeks she’s ever had. Finals are coming up, her boss who is normally a tolerable amount of awful has been flying off the handles every night she’s been on shift, and the lack of Christmas spirit in town is pissing her off. She feels a little like a bomb and there doesn’t seem to be much fuse left for her

And then she opens the door to her apartment and Bellamy is dancing around in flannel pajama pants singing along to a Christmas playlist. It melts her heart a little.

He doesn’t stop when he sees her, either. Clarke tries not to be floored by how far they’ve come since they met, but it’s hard not to be. She never would have imagined when she met him that someday she’d see him using a wooden spoon as a microphone singing along to one of Glee’s Christmas covers.

Her bag drops to the floor, she toes off her shoes and joins him for the chorus.

It doesn’t last long because soon they start laughing too hard and end up on the floor leaning on the cabinets for some sort of support until they can breathe again.

“You know what we need?” Bellamy says intensely, and she’s shocked at how he switched to being serious so quickly. She sobers her expression to match his.

“What?” Clarke is actually a little nervous. There aren’t many things in their lives anymore that warrant such intensity.

He stares at her for a moment before he ducks his head.

“A tree,” he looks back up and he’s beaming.

“Don’t do that to me!” she smacks him, but he knows that means she agrees. 

“Gimme a minute,” and he races off to his room to get changed into real clothes.

In less than five minutes they’re packed into his car singing jingle bells as they go to a tree lot. He found a santa hat somewhere in his room and it’s now shoved haphazardly over his curls, sinking lower on his forehead by the second. He keeps having to shove it up out of his eyes and it’s the cutest thing Clarke has seen all week.

They pull into a parking spot and race into the rows of trees as soon as the car turns off.

“I bet I’ll find the perfect tree first!” Clarke taunts. She knows it’s a little childish, but Christmas is the best time to be a kid again. Bellamy seems to agree because he’s catching up to the head start she got and coming up behind her at lightning pace. They’re hardly even glancing at the pines as they blur past them.

Clarke loves the wind on her face, the swishing noise her jacket makes, the pounding of her feet with every pace, the muted noise of holiday music wafting overhead. She loves it. 

“That one!” she hears Bellamy shout over her shoulder.

She probably loves him, too.

“No! This one,” She stops suddenly and points at a grand looking pine that’s at least four feet too tall to fit in their apartment door. 

Bellamy barrels into her, not expecting her stop, and they both stumble into laughter. He grabs her around the waist to keep his balance but leaves his arms around her while he looks at the tree for a moment. Then he’s vigorously shaking his head.

“No, no, _no_ ,” He lifts her up and twirls her around a few times and sets her down facing the tree that had been right behind them. 

She’s dizzy from more than just the spinning.

“It’s much too small,” he tells her when she’s got both feet on the ground and can hardly breathe through her laughter. “This is the one we need.”

The tree is at least twelve feet tall and Clarke finds she doesn’t care in the slightest which tree they drag home with them. They could go home empty handed and she’d be just as fine, but she plans on dragging out the decision process as long as possible. 

Bellamy places his chin on her shoulder and they stare at the tree content just to finally feel like it’s Christmas until Bellamy hears Mariah playing over the speakers.

As he holds onto her hand shout singing “all I want for Christmas is you,” Clarke can’t quite stop herself from wishing it were true.

**Author's Note:**

> keep your eyes out for a new years conclusion ;) and any feedback is welcomed with open arms. i know this isn't my best series but i've had lots of fun writing it and it's always nice to hear anything- good or bad. anyways. merry christmas again, xoxoxo, catheronie


End file.
